Rise the Anarchy Oc-Story-BL-
by FujoIsInTheHouse7w7
Summary: "Cuando pierdes la memoria, es como empezar desde el final de la historia. Hay que avanzar para conseguir rearmar el rompecabezas. Pero, ¿Es correcto seguir la travesía aún si se derrama sangre de quiénes no conoces? Cuando el mundo se consume en la tiranía, de alguna forma u otra, termina cayendo siempre en la Anarquía. Y este mundo; No será la excepción."
1. Prólogo

Se recuerda el fuego.

Fuego. Cenizas. Cosas que arden hasta el suelo.

Y luego, oscuridad.

Oscura y absorbente oscuridad.

Cae y cae.

No se detiene.

Quema.

Arde como si algo te estuviera calcinando.

Por dentro.

¿Lo sientes?

¿Puedes sentirlo?

No puedes verlo, no no.

Recuerda.

Rebobina.

¿Lo recuerdas, ya?

Otra vez.

Y cae.

Y cae.

Una y otra, y otra vez.

¿Quieres parar?

Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

Acepta quién deberás ser.

Y despierta.

Sangre, ve la sangre.

Piensa.

Pero, ya no puedes volver a atrás.


	2. Capítulo I

N/a: Los personajes se irán presentando conforme avance la historia, la mayoría de los capítulos serán narrados en primera persona.

Desperté. No podía ver nada, ¿Dónde estaba? Sólo puedo sentir un increíble ardor y un peso sofocante sobre mi cuerpo. Con algo de dificultad trato de poner mi mano derecha sobre lo que sea que esté encima mío, pero no puedo, no puedo sentir siquiera ese brazo. Tal vez está atrapado en algo.

Al ver que no iba a funcionar, decido usar el otro brazo, logrando empujar así lo que estaba sobre mí, cuando lo logro, esa cosa cae a un costado y la fuerte luz del sol me da en la cara, haciendo que mis ojos ardan. Había mucho polvo y ceniza por lo que empiezo a toser con brusquedad.

Mi garganta dolía como el demonio, trato de volver a abrir los ojos –ya que los habia cerrado por la luz–, pero sólo logro abrir uno, cuando trato de abrir el otro un dolor punzante aparece haciendo que deba llevar mi mano a este ojo y cerrar el otro con fuerza.

Quito mi mano cuando el dolor se calma un poco y miro mi palma, encontrándola con sangre. ¿Mi ojo estaba sangrando? ¿Por qué está así...? ¿Qué pasó?

Miro el brazo que anteriormente no respondía encontrándome con la piel de éste calcinada hasta por debajo del hombro. No dolía, pero es impresionante de ver.

Logro levantarme con algunos tambaleos y consigo dar unos pasos hasta llegar a un vidrio roto, donde veo mi reflejo; Soy demasiado pálido, mi iris es amarillenta, mi pelo es blanco y está algo largo. Por último, veo mejor mi ojo herido, un gran corte empezaba desde la frente hasta la mejilla, desgarrando mi ojo y el párpado, sangraba mucho y las gotas se deslizaban por mi mejilla.

Finalmente, miro alrededor, todo era un desastre; Edificios colapsados, marcas de incendios y gasolina por todos lados. El olor a sulfuro me hizo taparme la nariz, era un asco.

Mi ropa estaba bastante rota y tenía sangre seca encima, veo algo lejos una manta en el suelo y camino con dificultad hasta llegar a ella. La tomo y me la coloco encima tapando mi cabeza como una capucha al igual que el resto de mi cuerpo.

Debía encontrar rápido un botiquín, o posiblemente muera desangrado.

Subo una ligera colina y diviso algunas casas a lo lejos, estaría difícil llegar ahí en mi estado. Mi cabeza duele, no puedo recordar mi nombre, ni que año es ni dónde estoy ni nada, es como si una niebla bloqueara mis recuerdos.

Sólo siento unas increíbles –y desconocidas– ganas de tomar venganza contra alguien, pero no sé quién y el ardor del brazo y el ojo no ayuda.

Doy unos cuantos pasos, es bastante difícil caminar de esta forma pero llegar a ese "pueblo" es mi única oportunidad.

Por fin conseguí llegar, estoy cansado. Puedo ver a algunas personas pasando de un lado al otro comprando cosas. Había mucha gente.

Cuando estaba por entrar, veo una hoja de papel pegado en una pared, era un cartel de "Se busca" y ahí... ahí...¿Soy yo?...pero...¿Quién soy yo? Es una foto mía y que decía debajo "Cris" asumí que ese era mi nombre.

Por encima estaba escrito "Exterminado, • " y las siglas "E.C" retumbaron en mi mente.

"—esa corporación, Enigma, él-ellos, van a desaparecer-Yo los haré desaparecer—"

Esa frase apareció en mi mente junto a una fuerte punzada donde tuve que sostener mi cabeza porque sentí que se desgarraba. Dolía como el infierno.

El dolor desapareció pero el odio y la rabia que sentía permaneció junto a ese sentimiento de Deja vú y de venganza, haciéndome soltar un gruñido y fruncir el ceño inconscientemente.

Debo terminarlo.

Pero...

¿Qué fue exactamente lo que empecé?

Palabras: 637


	3. Capítulo II

Terminé por entrar al pueblo y, tratando de que nadie me notara, comencé a observar alrededor. No era un lugar muy grande, las casas que habían eran bastantes normales y algunas mal hechas. Algunos puestos o tiendas que vendían gran variedad de cosas; Alimentos, libros, armas, etc. La gente iba de un lado a otro, comprando cosas o manteniéndose en grupo mientras conversaban de vete a saber qué.

Por estar distraído, choqué con una mujer anciana que llevaba unas bolsas de la compra, ella cayó al suelo y yo me tambaleé. Algo aturdido me agacho para ayudarla a levantarse.

-Lo siento. No veía por dónde iba-me disculpo cuando logra incorporarse con mi ayuda, ella me mira y me sonríe amable.

-No se preocupe, joven. Estoy perfectamente. -dice agachándose para recoger las bolsas que se le habían caído, yo también lo hice.

-Dejeme ayudarla. -pido.

Cuando ya todo estaba recogido, ella me sonríe para luego mirarme horrorizada y preocupada.

-¡Joven, está muy herido!-exclama aterrada, señalando mi brazo quemado casi en su totalidad.

-Oh, si. Necesito vendas y esas cosas. -digo, restándole importancia. -¿Sabe dónde puedo encontrar una tienda que venda eso? -cuestiono, ella lo piensa para seguido señalarme una dirección hacia uno de los puestos. -Entiendo, muchas gracias. -inclino la cabeza y la rodeo para dirigirme a la dirección marcada anteriormente.

-¡Espere, joven!-escucho que la señora dice y yo volteo, ella me entrega una bolsa. -Es oro, para que pueda pagar las cosas. Es por ayudarme.-

-Ya veo, gracias. Ahora si debo irme, con permiso. -termino de decir y me voy.

Era ya el anochecer y pude conseguir todas las cosas que necesitaba para curar mis heridas, más algunas extras. Al final, el oro que la señora me dió fue de mucha ayuda, ya que pude comprar muchas cosas y aún sobraba algo de oro.

En ese pueblo había un especie de toque de queda, por alguna razón que no he llegado a comprender. Así que necesito rápido un lugar dónde pasar la noche.

Como si me hubiera golpeado algo de salud, pude encontrar una casa hotel luego de tanto caminar. Me acerqué y entré, el lugar parecía ser agradable y seguro. Tenía un aspecto rústico y acogedor, un hombre adulto atendía detrás de un mostrador, este me sonrió de una forma que no pude identificar. Yo sólo lo ignoré y pedí una habitación, cuando conseguí las llaves de la habitación.

Cuando entré a esta, suspiré de relajación y luego de cerrar la puerta me quito la túnica oscura, dejo las cosas en la cama matrimonial de sabanas blancas y me dirijo al baño para poder darme un baño.

Cuando terminé de bañarme, salí vestido algo más relajado mientras secaba mi albino pelo, el agua había estado tibia y de verdad fue una ducha agradable. Me siento en la cama y me dedico a vendar y curar mis heridas, comencé con mi brazo y luego con mi rostro. Cuando terminé, comí algo antes de irme a dormir.

Me recuesto en la cama, agotado de ese largo día.

Mi cabeza seguía doliendo, mientras yo trataba de recordar algo antes de despertar en ese lugar, pero no, siempre me daban puntadas dolorosas al tratar de hacerlo.

¿Qué debería hacer ahora? ¿Buscar información en este pueblo? ¿O irme?

Bueno, quizás en la mañana algo se me ocurra.

Palabras: 593.


	4. Capítulo III

El sol dándome en el rostro fue lo que me recibió al despertar. Suelto un gruñido y me siento en la cama matrimonial tallando mi ojo sano, bostezo y me estiro tratando de deshacerme del sueño que aún tenía.

Una vez el sueño desapareció me levanté de la cama y me dirigí al baño por cuestiones de higiene personal. Cuando salí, me coloqué la camisa desgarrada del día anterior sobre mi pecho desnudo. Acomodé mis cosas y me preparaba para salir, pero una conversación fuera del cuarto me hizo detenerme con la mano apunto de tomar el picaporte.

—Oh si, no miento. Ayer entró un chico joven y pidió un cuarto. Traía bastante oro y estaba herido y vulnerable—escuché la voz del hombre de ayer, el que estaba en la recepción del lugar. Fruncí el ceño cuando unas risas le respondieron. —Seguro sigue durmiendo, aún es muy temprano—terminó de decir y el ruido de unas llaves y los pasos a acercándose me hicieron retroceder.

—¿Era un niño bonito?—preguntó otro, el hombre anterior rió.

—Claro que si; Joven y bonito, justo lo que buscaban—

Miré alrededor y apagué la luz del cuarto, con rapidez cerré las cortinas de la ventana y me escondí dentro de un armario que estaba al costado de la cama contra una pared del lado derecho, dejando la puerta entreabierta para ver. Empuñando un punzón* con mi mano derecha, esperé el ingreso de los hombres.

El ruido de las llaves y la puerta siendo abierta, me hizo llevar mi mano libre a mi boca para callar mi respiración.

Escuché los pasos y luego la luz siendo encendida me permitió ver a los hombres. Parecían de 20 años para arriba y era un grupo de cinco, sin contar al hombre de la recepción.

—No está—afirmó uno luego de revisar la habitación, sin percatarse de mi presencia, por suerte.

—¿Que? Pero tendría que estar aquí, no salió en ningún momento—dijo el recepcionista con tono confundido.

Otro de los hombres que no habían hablado todavía, se asomó por el marco de la ventana y negó con la cabeza.

—A menos que haya saltado por la ventana...— sugiere el más joven.

—No lo creo. —negó el que se había asomado. —Estamos en un tercer piso y parece que se fue en un apuro, hasta dejó sus cosas — señaló, los demás lo miraron y después dirigieron su vista entre ellos.

—Bueno, mejor nos llevamos sus cosas. Seguro nos volveremos a encontrar con él pronto—

—Tú quédate aquí —dijo el que parecía de cuarenta hacia uno un poco más joven. —Si vuelve, no dejes que escape. Nosotros iremos a ver si lo encontramos fuera. Vamos chicos—

Los demás se fueron y el susodicho se quedó en el cuarto, pude ver como este se sentaba en la cama del lado izquierdo, de espaldas a mi, mientras se quejaba por lo bajo.

—Siempre yo, siempre yo—repetía por lo bajo.

Luego de unos segundos, abrí un poco más la puerta y me deslicé entre ella para pasar gateando. Vigilando los movimientos del hombre y los míos para no hacer ningún ruido por las tablas de maderas salidas que rechinaban.

Me subí arriba de la cama con cuidado, cuando ya estaba lo suficiente cerca de él, dejé que se percatara de mi presencia. Pero antes de que pudiese reaccionar, pisé su mano izquierda con mi pie para que no pudiera sacar la pistola que escondía en su pantalón, rodeé su cuello con un brazo y el punzón que aún tenía lo coloqué en su garganta del otro lado, haciendo una leve presión.

Sentí su frecuencia alterarse y como tragaba en seco.

—Yo no me movería mucho si fuese tú— le sugerí, hablando en su oído. —Ahora tomaré tu arma, si te mueves te clavaré el punzón en tu carótida, así que más te vale hacer caso, ¿Entendiste?—

Él asintió con dificultad y tomé su arma, aún manteniendo el punzón en su garganta. Luego de verificar que estuviera cargada –y que no tuviese más armas escondidas– le apunté con la pistola a la cabeza y me bajé de la cama lentamente, dejando de ejercer presión con el punzón.

—Buen chico —dije y sonreí levemente, él sólo me miró aún temeroso. —Ahora —empecé, poniéndome serio otra vez, quitando el seguro del arma —Dime tu nombre y edad. No estás en posición de negarte—

—Me llamo Lucas —comenzó, su voz temblaba pero trataba de parecer fuerte. —Tengo veintiséis años— dijo, viendo atentamente como me sentaba en una silla frente a él.

—Muy bien, Lucas. ¿En qué año estamos?—pregunté, él me miró incrédulo.

Seguro creía que le tomaba el pelo.

—Estamos en el 2020, 16 de Julio—asentí y fruncí el ceño pensativo.

—¿2020, eh?—murmuré para mí. Lucas trató de moverse y yo volví a apuntarle con el arma y negué con la cabeza. —Ah, ah. Que ni se te ocurra — advertí y él se volvió a quedar quieto.

—Tranquilo niño. No haré nada. ¿Por qué no me das el arma? Podrías lastimarte—me dijo, sonriendo y alzando sus brazos. Sonreí levemente.

—Buen intento, pero no soy idiota.—

Los dos nos quedamos callados, él nervioso mientras yo lo analizaba minuciosamente, buscando algo para usar en su contra. Hasta que un emblema tatuado en su cuerpo me dió una idea.

—Dime cuál es tu grupo, cuántos son, qué hacen y dónde están —dije, el se estaba por negar así que me acerqué más y pisé su pie con fuerza aún apuntando a su frente. Lucas soltó un quejido de dolor. —Por favor~—

—¿Cómo sabes que estoy en un--? ¡Agh!—se quejó cuando pisé su otro pie.

—Yo hago las preguntas aquí, ahora responde o quizás termines con algo clavado—enseñé el punzón y jugué con él entre mis dedos.

—Bien bien—accedió. —Mi grupo es "Carna", ahora mismo somos casi 90 hombres y nos dedicamos a la venta de armas y oro. Aunque aveces también vendemos niños bonitos, como tú—amenacé con volver a pisarle pero él continuó. —Ahora mismo nos reunimos en el bar que está al final de la cuadra, ese rústico que se llama "Rollx's"—

Gracias a que estaba bastante cerca de su rostro, busqué signos de mentiras en sus ojos y frecuencia. Pero no encontré ninguna anomalía.

Parecía estar diciendo la verdad.

Suspiré y me aparté, volviendo a sonreírle.

—Gracias por tu cooperación— dije, y antes de que Lucas pudiera decir algo, golpeé un punto nervioso de su cuello, haciendo que se quedara inconsciente, cayendo hacia el frente.

Volví a escuchar las pisadas, así que escondí el cuerpo de Lucas debajo de la cama y yo me escondí en el baño.

Los hombres de antes entraron hablando entre ellos.

—No puedo creer que se nos escapara así. —gruñó uno.

—Supongo que tendremos que conformarnos con sus cosas y ya—respondió el otro. —Y lo que es peor, Lucas se fue y nos dejó tirados—

Mientras el más grande se quedaba callado, el primero que habló comenzó de nuevo.

—Bueno, iré al baño. Esperenme —pidió y yo me preparé para recibirlo detrás de la puerta.

Cuando entró y cerró detrás de él, me puse a su espalda e hice lo mismo que con Lucas, golpee su nuca para dejarlo inconsciente. Sostuve su cuerpo para que no hiciera ruido al caer y lo dejé tirado.

Entreabrí la puerta un poco para observar el panorama; sólo quedaban dos hombres, mientras el joven registraba mis cosas, el que parecía ser el líder estaba sólo apoyado en la pared fumando.

Esto sería difícil, volteé para buscar algo que sirviera en el baño. Mirando alrededor, logré encontrar algo que llamó mi atención.

Había una trampilla debajo de la alfombra del baño, la abrí sin hacer mucho ruido y observé.

Parecía que llegaba a la habitación de al lado, así que sin más opciones entre en el lugar.

Tuve que pasar gateando por el lugar estrecho, pero al final tuve razón, el túnel llegaba hasta la habitación de al lado. Abrí la trampilla y salí, tosiendo un poco por el polvo que había ahí dentro.

Mi brazo herido ardía por tanto movimiento. Decidí ignorarlo.

Por fortuna la habitación estaba vacía y me dispuse a revisarla. Todavía tenía que regresar por mis cosas.

Salí del cuarto, luego de revisar que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo. Seguido de eso llegué a la puerta de la habitación de donde vine y con fuerza la toqué un par de veces.

Cuando escuché pasos viniendo me escondí en la habitación conjunta.

Vi salir al chico joven, este estaba bastante confundido, pero salió completamente del cuarto luego de intercambiar algunas palabras con su compañero.

Cuando se alejó lo suficiente, entré a la habitación haciendo un poco de ruido, el líder estaba de espaldas mirando por el balcón.

—Volviste rápido Marcos, ¿Encontraste a Lucas?—preguntó sin voltearse, yo no dije nada y me acerqué hasta estar detrás de él y le apunté con la pistola en sus riñones.

—Lamento no ser quién esperabas—le dije, él se tensó. —dame todas tus armas y luego levanta las manos lentamente —

Hizo lo que le pedí porque no le quedaba de otra, me guardé sus armas y le hice darse vuelta. Él se sorprendió.

—¡Eres--!—

—Si, soy el niño que buscaban—le sonreí fingidamente, él gruñó, seguramente por su orgullo herido al ser sometido por alguien más joven.

—¿Cuándo fue que llegaste? Antes no estabas-- —

—Estuve aquí todo el tiempo, bueno; Fue divertido y todo pero tengo cosas que hacer. —retrocedí y tomé mis cosas, aún apuntándole. Por su frecuencia seguro pensaba hacer algo, pero sentí la presencia del otro chico detrás mía.

Ambos se dedicaron unas miradas, podía sentir que se acercaba para agarrarme por detrás. Sonreí levemente y alcé el arma, apuntando al techo.

Presioné el gatillo y disparé, dando al techo. Aprovechando su distracción corrí hacia el balcón, esquivé al hombre y me subí a la barandilla. Hice una seña de despedida a ambos y salté a un árbol que había enfrente, cuyas ramas estaban lo suficientemente cerca.

Bajé rápido del árbol y me escondí en un callejón entre el edificio y una tienda. No pasó mucho para ver a ellos dos corriendo junto al recepcionista de antes.

Cuando pasaron sin verme, coloqué una mano en el costado de mi estómago. Sintiendo una punzada por los movimientos bruscos que hice. Tratando de regular mi respiración me senté a descansar un momento.

Eso se había sentido tan familiar, como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a hacer todas esas cosas.

Verdaderamente no tenía idea de cómo usar esa arma, supongo que sólo fue instinto o algo así.

Pero sólo por un momento...

Y sólo por uno.

Sentí la necesidad de dispararles a ellos.

Palabras: 1788

Cuánto hace que no escribía tanto, ah.

—Fujo

; Punzón.

"Instrumento para hacer agujeros que consiste en una barra metálica fina y puntiaguda. "


	5. Capítulo IV

Una vez que me recuperé del cansancio anterior, me levanté del suelo para seguir mi camino. Miré dos veces antes de salir del callejón como una precaución; Sería malo encontrarme con esos hombres de nuevo en mi condición.

Las heridas de mi brazo se estaban empezando a abrir, lo cual era preocupante. Así que necesitaba medicamentos para este.

Me encaminé a una de las casa-tienda que había y entré. Esta era una tienda de ropa parecida a la militar, armas, municiones y botiquines de supervivencia. No había nadie detrás del recibidor, por lo que comencé a mirar alrededor.

Había entrado a la tienda correcta al parecer, ahí estaba todo lo que necesitaba.

-Hazme saber si hay algo que te interese-una voz masculina que sonó de repente me hizo pegar un ligero brinco.

Volteé a ver al dueño de la voz, parecía un chico de mi edad, no podía decir más pues sus ojos y nariz estaban tapados por una máscara negra que tenía un pico de ave. Lo único que dejaba ver era su boca -que formaba una sonrisa que no supe descifrar- y algunos cabellos rubios que caían sobre su frente.

Sólo atiné a asentir y volví a mirar alrededor. Una vez que ya decidí lo que iba a llevar me acerqué al recibidor que me separaba de ese chico.

-¿Ya decidiste?-pregunta manteniendo esa sonrisa.

-Si...-respondí y luego dije lo que quería, él sólo asentía a mi pedido y colocaba las cosas una por una en el recibidor de madera pulida.

Cuando terminó, le di el oro que correspondía al precio y él lo guardó.

-Gracias por su compra-agradeció. -Por cierto, ¿Eres nuevo aquí, cierto? Nunca te había visto -señaló.

-Ah, si... llegué hoy mismo-mentí mientras tomaba las cosas que compré.

-Ya me parecía-dijo. -Me llamo Yoshiwa pero mis amigos me dicen Yohn, un gusto -estiró una de sus manos hacia mí, yo dudé por un momento.

No pude evitar sorprenderme al notar algo en su mano; Era un dibujo de un ojo.

Ese maldito ojo.

Aclaré mi garganta tratando de ignorar el dolor de cabeza que empezaba a sentir y sonreí fingidamente para después aceptar su saludo.

-Mi nombre es... Aris, mucho gusto también- dije con una sonrisa.

A juzgar por la sonrisa que dió, no pareció haberse dado cuenta de que le di un nombre falso.

-Bueno, Aris. Si en algún momento necesitas información y que sea gratis puedes venir cuando quieras. Estoy todo el día aquí en la tienda- aseguró, yo sólo asentí, manteniendo mi sonrisa falsa.

-Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias-

Sin más, me di la vuelta con las cosas en mano y salí de ahí. Sentía punzadas en la cabeza que dolían como el infierno. Masajeé mi cien con mis manos tratando de que el dolor se fuera, pero no había forma.

Como pude sólo atiné a esconderme en un callejón y sostenerme de la pared. Cerré mi ojo sano con fuerza, ya que la vista se me nublaba.

Mis piernas fallaron y caí de rodillas en el suelo.

La maldita imagen de ese ojo llenaba mi mente.

El rostro de un hombre con barba sonreía maliciosamente y también habían personas con batas blancas. No podía distinguir sus caras porque desaparecían rápidamente dejando la imagen del ojo presente.

Luego de unos minutos, el dolor desapareció y pude volver a levantarme.

¿Qué diablos había sido eso? ¿Un recuerdo?

Fruncí el ceño y traté de ignorarlo mientras comencé a ponerme la ropa que compré aprovechando que nadie me veía por la oscuridad.

Aproveché para limpiar y tratar mi brazo, poniendo vendas nuevas. Solté un suspiro cuando terminé y me coloqué una gorra para ocultar mis cabellos albinos.

La ropa que tenía consistía en un abrigo azul grisáceo y pantalones oscuros. Junto a unas botas marrones que me llegaban por encima del tobillo.

Una vez listo, cargué la mochila y salí del callejón, para luego encaminarme a mi siguiente destino.

Aquel bar al final del pueblo.

Donde un cartel de neón apagado daba a conocer el nombre;

"Rollx's"

Palabras: 683.


	6. Capítulo V

Mientras hacía el trayecto no pude evitar pensar en aquel chico y la marca en su mano e incontables preguntas comenzaron a aparecer en mi cabeza, haciéndome fruncir el ceño mientras caminaba.

¿Qué tenía que ver ese chico con ellos?" ¿Trabaja ahí, o trabajaba? ¿Me reconoció? ¿Sabrá porqué perdí mis recuerdos? ¿Qué fueron esas imágenes en mi cabeza? ¿Quiénes son 'ellos'?"

¿Sabrá...quién soy?

Antes de saberlo, mi cabeza ya había comenzado a doler otra vez, por lo que llevé mi mano a mi frente para masajearla suavemente.

No es momento de pensar en eso, mientras más rápido consiga información podré alejarme de este maldito lugar, de ese chico y de ese odioso ojo.

Cuando volví a enfocarme en el camino, noté 1ue ya estaba casi enfrente de la puerta. Solté un suspiro antes de usar mi brazo sano para empujar la puerta y así abrirla.

Apenas puse un pie dentro, el olor fuerte a alcohol y tabaco me recibió como un golpe a la cara, no disimulé mi expresión asqueada. En un reflejo esquivé un vaso de cristal que había sido lanzado de alguna parte del bar al azar, el vaso siguió de largo en lugar de golpear mi cabeza y terminó por estrellarse en la puerta, volviéndose sólo cristales que alguna vez había formado un vaso.

Rodé mi ojo sano y dirigí una vista rápida alrededor mientras acomodaba mi gorra; Las mesas parecían estar divididas según la cantidad de grupos, cada uno era destacable por usar el emblema en alguna parte de su cuerpo o en la ropa. Sólo se escuchaba el sonido de gritos y carcajadas masculinas por todo el lugar.

El humo se había concentrado en el techo dándole una vista algo nubosa al lugar, había alcohol derramado en el piso mientras miembros de grupos se peleaban entre ellos.

No parecía que entre los grupos hubiese una buena relación.

Suspiré asqueado todavía por la mezcla de olores y sólo me senté en uno de los banquillos que había en la barra. Busqué con la mirada al Barman y lo encontré unos tres banquillos más alejado limpiando la barra y hablando con un grupo de cinco hombres, todos parecían molestos y parecían contarle algo al hombre con algo de furia.

El barman dejó de limpiar cuando me notó y luego se acercó a mí con una sonrisa. Era un hombre bastante grande y de piel negra, su cabello tenía bastantes canas.

—¿Qué va a tomar...señor?—preguntó con duda al final, obviamente dudando de mi edad.

—Un vaso de agua estaría bien, graci--—antes de que pudiera responder, un vaso de vodka se deslizó hasta estar frente a mí.

Tomé el vaso confundido y volteé a mi lado para ver de dónde había venido, el hombre que estaba a un banquillo separado de mí me vió y negó con la cabeza, para después apuntar con su dedo a una mesa en concreto. Ahí sentado estaba un hombre mayor, vestido de traje, con lentes oscuros, pelo peinado hacia atrás y con una sonrisa -que no pude descifrar- hizo una ceña de brindis con su propio vaso.

La mirada de ese hombre me hizo sentirme incómodo, no hacía falta ser detective para darme cuenta que algo quería conmigo, y vete a saber qué.

Volví mi vista al Barman y negué con la cabeza, alejando el vaso de mí.

—Como decía —empecé, no iba a tomar alcohol, y menos si el que invitaba era ese tipo escalofriante. —Un vaso de agua estaría bien, gracias— el hombre asintió y se dió vuelta.

No tardó mucho en depositar un vaso con lo que pedí frente a mí, yo volví a agradecerle y suspiré al sentir la mirada del tipo anterior sobre mí.

Lo miré de reojo, él seguía observándome fijamente mientras daba ligeros sorbos a su bebida, aún manteniendo esa sonrisa que me daba incomodidad.

El Barman carraspeó y volví a prestarle atención.

—Ese es el Señor Taro, viene seguido—comenta sin mirarme, sólo limpiando una copa, di un sorbo al agua antes de responderle.

—¿Cuál es su problema? Lleva mirándome fijamente desde que me senté— dije nada más, murmurando un poco.

—Parece ser que captaste su atención. Deberías tener cuidado, es un hombre peligroso; Líder de Carna. Seguro escuchaste sobre ellos—me dijo, fruncí el ceño al recordar a Lucas y sus amigos.

—Si...He oído de ellos...de hecho, me topé con uno de sus grupos, eran como cinco—dije sin dar muchos detalles.

—Bueno, también debes saber entonces sobre los negocios que manejan—

—Ah, si. ¿Venta de armas y tráfico de personas?—pregunté para ver si estaba en lo correcto.

—Exacto, ahora que no hay leyes que apliquen sobre ellos; Pueden hacer lo que quieran, por eso te recomiendo tener cuidado, más ahora que captaste la atención del Señor Taro—me advirtió y yo asentí.

—Entiendo... gracias por la advertencia, lo tendré en cuenta. Y...he visto lo que sucedió afuera, ¿Por qué está todo tan...destruido?—cuestioné, él me miró por unos segundos.

—Una batalla...eso fue lo que pasó. Fue hace unos meses y luego de que terminara, un grupo ahora es el que controla todo—

—¿Un grupo? ¿Cuál es?—

Por alguna razón, siento que la respuesta va a alterarme.

El Barman se vió nervioso un momento para después acercarse y susurrarme;

"Los llaman "el Ojo", hay varios miembros distribuidos por este pueblo para controlarnos. Nos prohíben hablar de ellos. Nadie los ha visto, no andan en grupo y la mayoría son ex-militares o sicarios profesionales. Son reconocibles porque tienen tatuado en alguna de sus manos su emblema; un ojo."

La respuesta me sorprendió, por lo que abrí mi ojo como plato por la sorpresa. Traté de disimular y bebí un poco de mi bebida para tratar de relajarme.

Suspiré sintiendo como una gota de sudor caía por mi frente.

Ese chico si es parte de ellos.

Escuché una voz en mi cabeza murmurar esas palabras.

Negué rápidamente.

No podía hacer nada al respecto ahora.

El Barman me miraba retomando el labor que hacía antes, esta vez limpiando un vaso.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—me preguntó, su tono dejaba ver que estaba confundido y preocupado, y asentí.

—Si, lo estoy. Gracias por la información...eh— él me sonrió y extendió su mano a mí.

—Me llamo Louise, ¿Y tú?—traté de sonreír y correspondí el saludo.

—Aris, me llamo Aris—dije, Louise asintió.

Sé que decidí usar un nombre falso, pero aún se siente raro decirlo.

—Un gusto conocerte, Aris. Si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, ya sabes dónde encontrarme—

Iba a responderle, cuando un hombre se sentó en el banquillo vacío junto a mí, sorprendiéndome.

—Hola— saludo él, no volteé.

Pero esa voz, me sonaba de algo.

Palabras: 1109


	7. Capítulo VI

—Hola—saludó él.

Lo miré de reojo, el hombre tenía ojos marrones y su cabello estaba teñido de un color azul oscuro. Me sonreía a mí y a Louise.

—Buenas tardes, Ryan. No sabía que volviste al pueblo—dijo el de piel oscura, sirviéndole algo a él.

—Si, bueno. Llegué hoy, estuve ocupado. —respondió y después volteó a verme. —¿Quién es tu nuevo amigo?—

—Se llama Aris, es nuevo por aquí—

—Ya veo...un gusto entonces, Aris. Me llamo Ryan, Ryan Lewis —se presentó, yo le miré un momento.

—Un gusto también...—respondí nada más.

Parece que este tipo es bastante popular, porque después de sonreírme se dispuso a hablar con otros hombres animadamente. Me pregunto de qué grupo es.

Suspiré y le pedí a Louise otro vaso con agua, este me lo dió con una sonrisa y luego siguió hablando conmigo. Hablar con él es entretenido, es un hombre agradable.

Me contó algunas cosas sobre este pueblo y de los grupo; Que eran seis grupos. También me dió cada uno de sus nombres, lo cual se me hizo útil.

—Son seis —comenzó. —Carna, que ya lo conoces, Urán, Tomb, Satín, Trup y por último, Jiāng. Serían siete si contáramos al grupo que controla todo.—me explicó con una sonrisa, yo le sonreí también.

—Ya entiendo, gracias. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?—

—¿Um? Claro, pregunta lo que quieras—

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, la voz de un hombre por un micrófono me interrumpió.

—¡Bien, bien! ¡Es hora de comenzar con el Torneo por el que todos están aquí!—gritó emocionado un hombre vestido de negro y con una máscara de cuervo negra.

—¿Torneo?—pregunté en voz alta confundido, Ryan, quien seguía a mi lado, volteó a verme divertido.

—Cierto que eres nuevo aquí. —dijo y pasó un brazo por detrás de mis hombros, acercándome a él. Yo me removí incómodo. —El Torneo es algo que celebramos todos los días y a una hora concreta. Cada grupo manda su miembro más fuerte para pelear contra el de los demás grupos, como recompensa ganan un premio genial—

—Suena muy estúpido—dije frunciendo el ceño. —¿Pero cuál es el premio?—

—El premio es sorpresa, puede ser comida, armas, oro, municiones y cosas así. El premio dependerá en qué posición quedes—me explicó y yo asentí.

¿Debería participar? Podría ser útil para reunir información de los miembros peligrosos de esos grupos.

—¡¿Bueno~?! ¡¿Ya tienen a los elegidos?! ¡Porque ya vamos a empezar!—exclamó ese hombre, di un paso al frente pero Ryan me detuvo.

—¡Woah! ¡Woah! —exclama sorprendido. —¿Vas a participar?—asentí. —¿Estás loco? ¡Esos hombres están entrenados! Podrías salir muy lastimado—

—Estaré bien—afirmé y me solté de su agarré. Atravesé la multitud y quedé en el círculo que se había creado, junto a los otros seis hombres que fueron elegidos para pelear.

El hombre de la máscara de cuervo soltó una risa y se acercó de nuevo el micrófono al rostro.

—¡Bien! ¡Ahora explicaré las reglas!— dijo, subiéndose a una silla. —Regla número uno; No usar armas contra los demás. Número dos; No matar a nadie. Número tres; Es un contra todos. Número cuatro y última; Si alguien quiere rendirse deberá hacerlo claramente, o que no pueda más, por lo que no se permite evitar que pueda hablar. —termina, apartándose.

Todos se prepararon, y los que estaban fuera del "Torneo" gritaban emocionados y algunos se reían por mi apariencia, mientras que mis oponentes reían también al verme. El que estaba junto a mí se acercó más.

—Vas a perder, princesa~—me dijo en tono burlesco, los demás cinco asintieron de acuerdo.

Bueno, parece que se han puesto de acuerdo para atacarme a mí.

—A la cuenta de tres; 1...— empezó.

Todos se prepararon.

—...2...—

La multitud empezó a gritar más.

—...¡3!—

Apenas gritó eso, el que estaba a mi derecha se tiró a tratar de taclearme, separé mis piernas y lo tomé de un brazo y lo jalé hacia mí, para después usar mi pierna para ponerla entre las suyas y así pierda el equilibrio. Luego lo jalé tomándole de un hombro y su brazo contrario, di un giro y luego lo levanté estrellandole en el suelo.

Él tosió y sujetó su cabeza adolorido por el golpe. Después tuve que esquivar a dos que venían a golpearme en el estómago, detrás venía uno seguro para rematarme cuando los otros dos me golpeen.

Desvíe sus puños y me deslicé por el medio y usándolos de apoyo salté para patear al que venía detrás.

Él retrocedió aturdido así que me apresuré para golpearlo justo en su vientre, se sostuvo el golpe adolorido y aproveché para rematarlo con una patada de hacha.

Así seguí con los demás, ninguno consiguió golpearme. Sus golpes eran muy débiles y no tenían una estrategia.

Suspiré viéndolos a todos sin poder levantarse totalmente inconvenientes y masajeé mi brazo herido.

¿A eso le llaman lo mejor de su grupo?

Volví a colocarme mi gorra que se había caído por el movimiento y volteé a ver a los espectadores. Entre ellos estaba Ryan y Louise que reían emocionados, entre ellos pude notar a Taro que me daba esa sonrisa que me incómodaba.

La multitud se encontraba callada, sorprendida por lo que acabo de hacer. El comentarista tragó en seco y habló.

—Bueno, esto es sorprendente. ¡Ahora pasaremos a dar el premio!— dijo y tomó algo de una bolsa para después acercarse a mí y quedó muy cerca.

Tomó mi hombro y me dió unas palabras de felicitación, pero cuando me entregó el premio se acercó a mi oído para susurrarme algo.

Se alejó muy rápido y rió para disimular.

—¡Bueno! ¡Mañana seguiremos con el Torneo señores!—algunos replicaron pero el hombre ya se había ido, escabulléndose entre la gente con mucha rapidez.

La gente me dejó pasar y Ryan saltó para tomarme por los hombres.

—¡Estás jodidamente loco! ¡Pero eso fue genial!—gritó riéndose, Louise asintió divertido.

—¿Quién pensaría que los derrotarías tan fácilmente?—

—No entiendo porqué están tan emocionados—murmuré algo distraído, pensando en las palabras de ese hombre mientras miraba el premio, el cual era un libro extraño y desgastado.

"_Si te pasas por la ciudad pintada en rojo y verde, ven a verme a la casa cuyo nombre está dentro de ese libro, te contaré algunas cosas que seguro querrás saber..._**Cris**"

Palabras: 1042

Uff, hoy estoy oN FIRE.

_—Fujo._


End file.
